


Реки знают это

by Tamiraina



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pining, Political Marriage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Тобирама уже давно смирился с тем, что все Учихи, по крайней мере слегка, безумны, но это новый минимум. И подумать только, он считал Кагами одним из самых уравновешенных.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 4





	Реки знают это

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rivers Know This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417210) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> В каноне нигде не упоминается конкретный возраст Кагами, кроме неопределенного «умер в 24 года», но автор это игнорирует. Нигде не сказано что он был одним из учеников Тобирамы, он просто был в его команде во время войны, так что автор махнул на все рукой и выдумал остальное. Смиритесь с этим.
> 
> Название взято из цитаты А. А. Милна: «Реки знают это: спешить некуда. Мы доберемся туда когда-нибудь.»

Темнота за окнами давит на Тобираму, давит на плечи, как тяжелые руки. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз выходил из своего кабинета и даже когда в последний раз вставал, чтобы сделать что-то еще кроме перекладывания бумаг со стола в один из переполненных шкафов вдоль стены. Нужно еще многое сделать, так много, а нагрузка растет с каждым днем. Построить деревню — задача не из легких, и иногда Тобирама задается вопросом, как много из этого Хаширама действительно продумал.

Одно дело — заставить разрозненные, разбросанные по всей стране кланы говорить друг с другом.  _ Совсем  _ другое — установить между ними настоящий, прочный мир. Еще одна цель — убедить их покинуть клановые дома, отказаться от владений и территорий, которые принадлежали им на протяжении многих поколений, и переселиться на пустой участок земли. Это невероятное количество веры — возложить надежды на далекие мечты одного человека, каким бы обаятельным и харизматичным он ни был.

По всем правилам, Хаширама должен был бы успокоить их страхи, написать им письма, содержащие заверения и взятки в равной мере, граничащие с угрозой нарушения договоров, но Хаширама в настоящее время сосредоточен на Мадаре и мало на чем другом. Большая часть работы, которую он отложил, ложится на плечи Тобирамы, вдобавок к его и без того немалой нагрузке, и Тобирама совершенно уверен, что если ему еще раз придется просмотреть небрежно подсчитанный отчет о расходах от проклятого клана Инузука, он заработает косоглазие.

В довершение всего, напряженность с Учихами снова растет. У них осталось мало любви к Мадаре, который проигнорировал их требования мира после смерти Изуны и попытался вновь втянуть их в тотальную войну, и он ничего не делает, чтобы понравиться им, всегда резкий, грубый и злой. Тобирама изо всех сил старается держаться от него подальше, прекрасно зная, как Мадара относится к нему, но тот факт, что Хаширама был практически пришит к нему в эти дни, сильно осложняет дело.

«Все шло так хорошо», — сокрушается про себя Тобирама, откладывая кисть и потирая глаза, стараясь отогнать зарождающуюся мигрень. Учихи хорошо интегрируются, и их участок деревни уже завершен. По большей части это спокойный и добродушный клан, и Тобирама с облегчением замечает, что ни они, ни Сенджу, похоже, не держат зла из-за войны. Некоторая напряженность сохраняется, конечно, особенно среди старшего поколения, но, честно говоря, таких осталось немного. Средний возраст шиноби — чуть меньше тридцати лет, и те, кто живет дольше, как правило, не воюют.

Учихи принимали, когда Тобирама находился среди них. Слегка настороженные, но все же открытые, и Тобирама обнаружил, что подружился с несколькими шиноби своего возраста. Дети тоже всегда с восторгом наблюдают, как он вытягивает воду из воздуха, — кажется, они считают это каким-то волшебным трюком, и Тобирама не может не потакать им. Такую невинность слишком легко потерять, и если эти дети могут сохранить ее дольше, чем он, дольше, чем Итама и Каварама-

Что ж. Это сделает все эти усилия  _ стоящими того _ , не так ли?

Тихий стук в дверь выводит его из задумчивости. Он достаточно тихий, чтобы проигнорировать его, если он захочет, а это значит, что это определенно не его брат или кузина — Хаширама просто врывается без стука, Тока же имеет тенденцию колотить, хотя бы потому, что это его раздражает, а Тока практически живет, чтобы раздражать его. Но такой стук — это может быть только один человек из всех людей в их крошечной, похожей на скелет деревушке, и именно его Тобирама хочет видеть больше всего.

— Входи, Кагами, — зовет он.

Раздается стук, и дверь открывается.

— Жутко, как ты так делаешь, — жалуется Учиха, проскальзывая внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь. — Я всегда забываю, что ты сенсор, пока ты не делаешь такие вещи.

Тобирама фыркает, но откидывается на спинку стула, довольный тем, что видит его. Он был на дипломатической миссии в течение последнего месяца, пытаясь убедить клан Абураме присоединиться к быстро растущему альянсу в Конохе, и Тобирама... скучал по нему.

Интересно, что бы сказал Мадара, если бы узнал, что Тобирама испытывает такую нежность к одному из Учих. Ничего приятного, это уж точно.

— Мне не нужно быть сенсором, чтобы знать, кто стоит у моей двери, — возражает он. — Единственные другие люди, которые могли бы навестить меня в это время ночи, едва ли могут быть тихими.

— Значит, ты  _ заметил _ , который час, — Кагами скрещивает руки на груди и поднимает бровь. Он все еще одет в грязную дорожную одежду, и на кончиках его пальцев свободно болтается свиток. — А я-то думал, что тебе придется извинить меня за то, что я не понял, насколько уже поздно.

Тобирама морщится, потому что Кагами — практически единственный, кто пытается выгнать его из кабинета. И кто обычно преуспевает в этом.

— Это для меня? — спрашивает он, пытаясь сменить тему.

Кагами смотрит на свиток, потом снова на него и задумчиво мычит. Затем, подчеркнуто обдуманно, он убирает его в одну из своих оружейных сумок и качается на каблуках.

— Это? — невинно спрашивает он. — О, нет. Я думаю, что подожду и отдам его тебе  _ после  _ того, как ты проспишь целых восемь часов. Что, если ты сейчас уйдешь, будет... — он замолкает, делая вид, что обдумывает. — Да. В одиннадцать утра. Так совпало, что именно столько  _ я _ планирую проспать, так почему бы нам не встретиться за поздним завтраком, и тогда я все все тебе отдам?

— Кагами, — рычит Тобирама, поднимаясь на ноги. Но этого внезапного движения оказывается достаточно, чтобы мигрень, которую он отгонял весь день, с ослепительной внезапностью ударила в голову, и ему пришлось ухватиться за край стола, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Глаза инстинктивно закрываются, хотя ущерб уже нанесен, и он сосредотачивается на осторожном, ровном дыхании, когда вспышки боли пронзают его.

— Черт возьми, Сенджу, — слова звучат так тихо, что это даже не шепот, и мгновение спустя длинные пальцы обхватывают его локоть, помогая удержаться на ногах. — Я уезжаю на месяц, и ты совершенно забываешь, как заботиться о себе.

— Я в порядке, — Тобираме удается удержать равновесие, хотя его голова пульсирует от боли. — У меня есть работа.

Даже если одна только мысль о том, чтобы прямо сейчас посмотреть на линии на бумаге, заставляет его хотеть умереть, это должно быть сделано, и никто, кроме Тобирамы, этого не сделает. Больше никого это не волнует.

Раздается тихий вздох. Кагами проводит рукой по его шее, кожа холодная и невероятно мягкая, а затем говорит:

— Через мой труп. Ты пойдешь домой, даже если мне придется нести тебя на руках. Только подумай о позоре — Учиха, на восемь лет моложе тебя, вынужден тащить твою жалкую тушу обратно в библиотеку, которую ты называешь домом.

— Это хороший дом, — это единственная защита, которую Тобирама может придумать на данный момент.

Это вызывает у него нежное фырканье.

— Конечно. Пойдем, ты можешь идти?

— Сидеть было бы легче, — пытается возразить Тобирама. В конце концов, с Хаширамой это срабатывает.

К сожалению, Кагами гораздо проницательнее и его не так легко обмануть.

— Нет. Если я позволю тебе сесть, ты вернешься к чтению отчетов и будешь сидеть до тех пор, пока твой мозг не вытечет из ушей. На моей совести этого не будет.

Смирившись с тем, что его так или иначе тащат домой, Тобирама неохотно открывает глаза, но тут же закрывает их, когда перед глазами плывут пятна и вспышки звезд. Прикосновения к его чакре достаточно, чтобы позволить сознанию развернуться. Сенсорное восприятие переходит в нечто вроде зрения. И хотя это не совсем четко позволяет ему видеть окружение, но смутного осознания вкупе с памятью о его кабинете достаточно, чтобы сделать неуверенные шаги к двери.

— Технически это нарушение субординации, — Тобирама чувствует необходимость указать на это, обходя спешащую куноити в коридоре.

Кагами хихикает. Он не пытается снова вести Тобираму, но идет в ногу с ним, когда они выходят из здания Администрации, которое по настоянию Тобирамы было первым творением Хаширамы.

— А? Ты уже получил документы для этого?

Возможно. Тобирама напрягает память, пытаясь заглушить боль в голове, и решает, что он еще не видел их.

— Нет, но я думаю, что они где-то на моем столе.

— Извини, Сенджу, но ты мог бы спрятать небольшие  _ горы  _ на своем столе сейчас. — Чакра Кагами — прохладная сине-зеленая, такая, какой Тобирама никогда не видел ни у кого другого — изгибается, а затем затихает, когда тот потягивается. Что-то щелкает, и он вздыхает с облегчением. — Боги, ненавижу спать на земле. Я думаю, что каждый камень в Стране Огня перекочевал мне под спину прошлой ночью.

Тобирама хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, разместил ли кузен Кагами его пожитки в одном из небольших домов.

— Ты все еще занимаешь этаж Хикаку?

Пауза, а затем Кагами признается:

— Я еще не проверял. Я вернулся минут двадцать назад.

При этих словах Тобирама наконец рискует открыть глаза и недоверчиво приподнимает бровь, глядя на Учиху. Кагами ловит его взгляд и закатывает глаза, демонстративно отводя взгляд.

— Что? Я знал, что ты все еще работаешь, так как меня не было рядом, чтобы вытащить тебя из кабинета. Я просто не думал, что ты будешь работать  _ так много _ . Хаширама заболел или что?

— Идиоты не простужаются, — насмешливо говорит Тобирама, заставляя Кагами фыркнуть. — Нет, но... Мадара сейчас в деревне. Хаширама привел его обратно и уговорил остаться. Мой брат сейчас... рассеян.

Если бы он не искал этого, Тобирама пропустил бы тонкое напряжение, которое появляется в теле Кагами. Своенравный глава клана Учиха — щекотливая тема для большинства его членов, и Кагами не исключение.

— Это... пацифистски с его стороны. Он ведь  _ помнит _ , что Мадара — разжигатель войны, верно?

Поскольку Тобирама сам часто задавался этим вопросом, он просто качает головой и не отвечает.

— По-моему, его поселили в доме неподалеку от дома Хаширамы.

— Держу пари, что госпоже Мито это  _ нравится _ , — говорит Кагами с кривой усмешкой. — Она уже наложила на него проклятие?

Только на словах, хотя Тобирама вряд ли скажет об этом Кагами. В конце концов, разговор с Мито носит конфиденциальный характер, поскольку она является членом его семьи.

— Мне кажется, ты плохо разбираешься в печатях, если думаешь, что она способна на такое, — сухим, как пыль, голосом говорит он.

— Я просто решил не недооценивать силы взбешенной принцессы Узумаки, — парирует Кагами. — Возможно, так я проживу дольше.

— Это правильно, — соглашается Тобирама. Конечно, дольше, чем Хаширама, если тот не сможет понять, почему то, что он проводит каждый час дня со своим самопровозглашенным лучшим другом, а не со своей женой, так ее злит. Тобирама искренне удивлен, что Мито до сих пор не позвала его, чтобы помочь спрятать тело — или тела. — Я надеюсь, что Мадара научится делать то же самое, и быстро, или Учих станет на одного меньше.

Кагами не говорит  _ «скатертью дорога» _ , но это ясно читается и в языке его тела, и в том, как он демонстративно не комментирует.

— Вот мы и пришли, — говорит он, останавливаясь перед воротами Тобирамы. — Я не хочу видеть тебя раньше одиннадцати, Сенджу.

Тобирама закатывает глаза, но соглашается, взмахнув рукой.

— Значит, встретимся в полдень? Пока тебя не было, Акимичи открыли ресторан с барбекю.

— Я видел по пути сюда стенд с раменом, — говорит Кагами. — Это недалеко от края деревни, так что мы можем поесть, а потом немного потренироваться. — Увидев выражение лица Тобирамы, он быстро добавляет: — Не спорь, Сенджу. Ты еще бледнее, чем был, когда я уходил. Я буду очень удивлен, если за последний месяц ты хоть иногда появлялся на солнце.

— Я появлялся, — сообщает Тобирама, и резкости его собственного тона достаточно, чтобы у него зазвенело в голове. Он вздрагивает и решает, что, возможно, не стоит нагнетать напряжение, которое, без сомнения, возникнет, если он скажет, что Хаширама на самом деле вынужден был сразиться с Мадарой с отрядом Сенджу — одним из которых был Тобирама — чтобы заставить его слушать.

— Ложись в постель, — голос Кагами мягкий, но непреклонный. — Я собираюсь сделать то же самое. Увидимся завтра, Сенджу.

— Спокойной ночи, Кагами, — отвечает Тобирама и невольно улыбается в ответ на ленивое прощание Кагами. Учиха направляется вниз по улице, быстро шагает и вскоре исчезает за поворотом.

Даже зная, что не должен этого делать, Тобирама снова закрывает глаза, легко находя эту океанскую чакру, когда она движется сквозь путаницу более распространенных цветов. Он прослеживает его путь по небрежным деревенским улицам, обратно к району клана Учиха, и ждет, пока тот не присоединится к другим знакомым подписям чакры — неподвижным и устойчивым от сна. Затем, с тихим вздохом, он позволяет своим расширенным чувствам отойти на задний план — смутное осознание, а не вторичный слой зрения — и поворачивается, чтобы открыть ворота. Двор за домом усеян опавшими цветами вишни, и он смутно задается вопросом, когда они вообще распустились. В последний раз, когда он смотрел на них, они все еще были крошечными бутонами.

Впрочем, об этом он подумает позже. Прямо сейчас Тобирама более чем готов ко сну, ко всему, что остановит головную боль, и только долгий опыт работы при еще худшем состоянии удерживает его ноги устойчивыми, когда он поднимается по трем ступенькам и проскальзывает в дом. Там гулко и тихо, но даже это не помогает против мигрени. Смирившись, Тобирама снимает с себя одежду, едва вспоминает о том, чтобы натянуть свободную юкату, и разворачивает свой футон как можно меньшим количеством движений. Затем он забирается под одеяло и даже не замечает, как его голова ударяется о подушку, прежде чем он отключается.

***

К полудню от мигрени Тобирамы остается лишь пустота — не совсем боль, но скорее напоминание о том, что она была. Глядя на это, Тобирама может признать, что он, возможно, не заботился о своем здоровье так, как мог бы, в последние три недели. Прибытие Мадары в деревню было суматошным во многих отношениях, и только одно из них — это бумажная работа. Тобирама не сказал бы, что избегает этого человека, но он также не собирается настаивать на вопросах, которые были... решены неудовлетворительно для всех заинтересованных сторон.

Он слегка вздыхает, делая еще один глоток зеленого чая, приготовленного для него шеф-поваром раменной — он не заказывал, но все равно очень кстати. День ясный, только чуть прохладный, с легким ветерком, который прикрывает тепло весеннего солнца. Кагами опаздывает, как это часто бывает. У Хикаку двое маленьких детей, оба они ужасны, и любой, кто пытается уйти из дома, обычно приводит к слезам и истерикам. И все же Тобирама не сердится, как мог бы, если бы на месте Кагами был кто-то другой.

Кагами был первым из Учих, кто по-настоящему приблизился к нему, за исключением детей, которые видели, как он общался с некоторыми из мелких Сенджу, и решили, что они тоже хотят залезть на него. Когда это наконец стало невыносимо, Тобирама скрылся на одной из тренировочных площадок, чтобы спастись от них, и обнаружил Кагами, который тренировался со своим двоюродным братом. Они оба настороженно смотрели на него, но когда он проигнорировал их и начал свою тренировку, Кагами подошел и потребовал спарринг.

Не то чтобы они были неразлучны, но Тобирама не так легко заводит друзей. Он не настолько общителен и весел, как Хаширама, и не так смел, как Тока. Интроверт, сдержанный, замкнутый, холодный — все эти слова не раз были использованы, чтобы описать его, и ни одно из них не является ложью. Но Кагами, похоже, не возражает. Он может быть молчаливым, когда Тобирама нуждается в тишине, или дружелюбным, когда Тобирама в этом заинтересован. Он редко бывает грустным, но никогда не бывает по-идиотски веселым, и он сообразителен, быстр и умен.

Один настоящий друг помимо его семьи, и, возможно, всегда было неизбежно, что это окажется конечным результатом.

Занавеси кабинки раздвигаются, впуская косой солнечный луч, и вдруг кто-то оказывается на табурете слева от Тобирамы.

— Извини, что опоздал, — говорит Кагами, слегка смущаясь, хотя и приветливо машет рукой шеф-повару. — Близнецы. Снова. Клянусь, они заперли дверь или что-то в этом роде. Может быть, будет умнее просто начать уходить через окно.

— Это объясняет, почему ты не сделал этого раньше, — мягко отвечает Тобирама, но одного взгляда на лицо Кагами достаточно, чтобы он выпрямился в кресле. — Кагами?

Наступает короткая пауза, когда Кагами явно не знает, что сказать. Он проводит рукой по своим кудрявым волосам, явно споря о чем-то с самим собой, а потом вздыхает и вполголоса признается:

— Хикаку рассказал мне об этом, да и я сам кое-что слышал по дороге сюда. Недовольные, особенно озлобленные шиноби, обиженные гражданские — они говорят о том, что Сенджу захватили деревню, закрыли нас и забрали любую власть, которая у нас могла быть. Я не могу сказать, сердятся они или просто боятся, но они смотрят на Мадару как на лидера. Как на выход из положения. Это... добром не кончится.

Точно. Тобирама замирает, затем делает осторожный вдох и ставит чашку на стол, мысленно уже перебирая возможные варианты. Спрашивать имя распространителя слухов не поможет — любая попытка возместить ущерб только усилит это чувство. Правда тоже мало что сделает, чтобы развеять подобные страхи. Они необоснованны, но Тобирама видит за ними смысл. И если Мадара услышит, если он поймет, что не все Учихи в Конохе поддерживают мир так же горячо, как когда-то, изменит ли это его мнение? Неужели он снова повернется спиной к Хашираме и ввергнет их в новую войну? У него будет мало шансов победить, но это едва ли останавливало Мадару раньше, когда он искал мести сам и без поддержки.

— Проблематично, — бормочет он, склонив голову и потирая переносицу.

Кагами тихо фыркает.

— Твоя мать  _ должна  _ была быть Нарой, — говорит он, и это не в первый раз, но в груди Тобирамы все еще вспыхивает искорка веселья. —  _ Должна была. _ Я не поверю, если ты скажешь иначе, Сенджу.

— Генеалогия клана Узумаки доказывает обратное, — как всегда возражает Тобирама. Затем снова становится серьезным и вздыхает. — Спасибо, что рассказал мне об этих слухах. Это может оказаться проблематичным, если с этим не разобраться.

Учиха просто приподнимает одно плечо в легком пожатии.

— Это и моя деревня тоже, — говорит он. — И кроме того, моя семья была одной из первых, кто согласился встретиться с Сенджу на мирных переговорах. Мы практически дезертировали. Если что-то  _ случится _ , Мадара, скорее всего, сразу же казнит нас, а не будет ждать, пока мы снова предадим его. — Он замолкает, затем бросает острый взгляд на Тобираму. — И на этой ноте, когда ты собирался сказать мне, что Мадара  _ приказал  _ твоему брату убить тебя, прежде чем он даже подумает присоединиться к деревне? Если бы Хаширама не был таким самоотверженным идиотом...

— Я думаю, что ты ищешь слово «благородный», — сухо говорит Тобирама. — Благородный идиот. Хотя я допускаю, что это мало помогает уменьшить степень его идиотизма. Я и не подозревал, что известия о той встрече распространились так далеко. Хикаку сказал тебе?

Звук, который издает Кагами, похож на вопль несчастного кота, но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, шеф-повар с улыбкой подходит к ним, чтобы принять заказ.

К тому времени, как женщина уходит, раздражение в глазах Кагами исчезает, сменяясь усталостью. Он трет лицо руками, наклоняется вперед, чтобы опереться локтями о столешницу, и признается:

— Мне  _ нравится  _ работать на благо мира, когда нас поддерживает целая деревня и несколько кланов. Если Мадара попытается это уничтожить, я... я не знаю, что я сделаю, но это будет что-то ужасное.

— Это не только твоя проблема, — напоминает ему Тобирама, чувствуя слабый проблеск беспокойства. Когда шиноби уровня Кагами говорит «что-то ужасное», он имеет в виду, что будет перестраивать ландшафт и ровнять с землей горы.

К счастью, Кагами также и разумен, а это черта, которой совершенно не хватает большинству ниндзя, которых знает Тобирама. Он соглашается с этим обиженным кивком, а затем говорит немного жалобно:

— Очень жаль, что Хикаку уже женат; мы могли бы свести его с этой твоей страшной кузиной, сделать так, чтобы это выглядело как брак по любви, и таким образом скрепить узы между нашими кланами. Все любят хорошие романтические истории, верно?

Тобирама моргает, снова моргает и пытается соединить Хикаку, тихого и добродушного, с Токой, громкой и дерзкой, и более склонной к дракам в баре, чем к готовке или стирке.

— Это... — он замолкает, не в силах подобрать слова, чтобы выразить, насколько ужасна эта идея. — ... не решение, — наконец говорит он. — Хикаку очень женат, а тип Токи ближе к Мито, чем к твоему кузену.

Кагами хмурится, на мгновение отвлекаясь.

— Ей нравятся рыжие?

— Женщины, — сухо сообщает Тобирама. — По большей части.

Тобирама практически видит, как мозг Кагами пытается это осмыслить.

— ...О. Это... да, хорошо, Хикаку определенно не в ее вкусе. Я...  _ правда? _

— А ты не заметил? — спрашивает Тобирама, слегка недоверчиво, но и весело, потому что у Токи много достоинств, но  _ тонкость  _ не входит в их число. — Ты видел ее, когда мы должны были сопровождать дочь купца в порт.

— Внезапно ее настойчивое желание охранять спальню леди становится намного более понятным, — ошеломленно говорит Кагами. — И то, насколько счастливой выглядела леди на следующее утро. Окей. Вау. Давай сменим тему, а то мне опять будет трудно смотреть в глаза твоей кузине.

Тобирама невольно усмехается, откидывается на спинку стула и благодарно кивает, когда повар ставит перед ними миски. Она снова уходит, и Тобирама ждет, пока она не скроется из виду, прежде чем сказать:

— Теоретически это не такая уж ужасная идея, просто... не с этими двумя. Нет никого из Сенджу и Учих, кто бы встречался друг с другом?

Его немногочисленные смутные надежды рушатся, когда Кагами качает головой.

— Нет. Кланы по большей части держатся особняком. Это одна из причин, почему это проблема. — Он угрожающе машет палочками в сторону Тобирамы. —  _ Ешь _ . Я не знаю, сколько приемов пищи ты пропустил, и я почти уверен, что на самом деле не хочу этого знать, но ты не пропустишь этот.

Тобирама закатывает глаза, но сдается, берет свои палочки и подцепляет лапшу.

— Ты знаешь кого-нибудь из шиноби твоего клана, кто мог бы согласиться?

— Ну,  _ я _ мог бы... — Кагами замолкает, не донеся до рта кусок капусты, и смотрит на Тобираму. Кладет свой кусочек и говорит с таким видом, будто его озарило: — Тебе нравятся мужчины.

Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы в голове Тобирамы зазвенели тревожные колокольчики.

— Кагами, нет, — предупреждает он, потому что ему не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, к чему это приведет. — Это еще хуже, чем свести Хикаку с Токой.

— На самом деле это не так, — не соглашается Кагами, и именно  _ поэтому  _ Тобирама когда-то так ненавидел сталкиваться с кланом Учиха на поле боя. Они похожи на полуголодных собак с костью — как только они вцепились во что-то зубами, абсолютно  _ ничто  _ не заставит их отпустить. — Ты сейчас свободен, ты брат главы клана Сенджу, и мы все равно проводим большую часть времени вместе.

— Да, но ты натурал, и все знают, что мы просто друзья, — возражает Тобирама, и ему кажется, что его слова не совсем уместны. — Если мы поженимся, тебе придется притворяться даже в присутствии Мадары.

К великому несчастью Тобирамы, это не заставило Кагами даже моргнуть.

— Значит, мы просто очень хорошо скрываем это, и я недавно обнаружил, что я тобирама-сексуален. Кроме того, я никогда много об этом не думал, — он пожимает плечами. — Большинство шиноби не слишком заботятся о гендере, ты же знаешь. И можешь ли ты придумать что-нибудь, что убедило бы Мадару больше, чем  _ твой  _ брак с Учихой?

— Они —  _ подумают  _ — поймут, что это игра, Кагами, — настаивает Тобирама и, оставив свой рамен, откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди, устремив взгляд на друга. — Мы не сможем притворяться  _ женатыми _ . Это нелогично.

— Мы пытаемся играть не на логике, мы пытаемся играть на  _ эмоциях _ . И мне все равно, что говорят о тебе на поле боя. Не может быть, чтобы у тебя не было сердца, ледяной принц.

Тобирама прищуривает глаза, с трудом сдерживая свой вспыльчивый характер — и свою чакру.

Как всегда, Кагами видит его реакцию даже тогда, когда другие ее не замечают, пока Тобирама не взорвется у них перед носом, и он слегка вздыхает, смягчая тон.

— Это не обязательно  _ должно быть _ правдой, — напоминает он Тобираме, и на его лице появляется усталость, которую Тобирама ненавидит почти так же сильно, как и самого Мадару. — Если мы поженимся, это будет символ, знак того, что даже люди, которые раньше были самыми большими врагами, могут отбросить свои чувства и работать вместе. Я хочу, чтобы Коноха была таким местом, где это возможно; разве ты не хочешь того же самого?

Тобирама снова смотрит на свой рамен и не отвечает прямо.

— Склонность Хикаку к эмоциональному шантажу передалась и тебе, — говорит он вместо этого, разрывая яичницу на куски и позволяя ярко-золотистому желтку просочиться в темный бульон.

Кагами хихикает, тоже возвращаясь к еде.

— Я думаю, это все из-за папы. Или, ну, вообще-то, мамы, так как Касуми  _ определенно  _ папа в этой паре, но моя точка зрения остается в силе. Это из-за родителей. Это просто просочилось в меня.

— Еще одна вещь, которой ты пожертвуешь, если пойдешь на это, — напоминает ему Тобирама, не в силах сдержать резкость в своем тоне. Он уже давно смирился с тем, что если он не будет невероятно творчески подходить к биологии и своим дзюцу, его склонности не позволят ему когда-либо завести собственных детей, что... болезненно. Но Кагами очень любит детей Хикаку, и Тобирама не отнимет у него такой шанс, как бы ему ни хотелось это отбросить. — Ты говоришь так, как будто это временная мера, но если мы это сделаем, то это  _ будет не так _ . Мы никогда не сможем разойтись, даже не будем спорить на публике, иначе это будет воспринято как распад союза в целом.

— А  _ ты _ , кажется, забыл, что мне девятнадцать, а не девять, — парирует Кагами, хотя его тон совершенно спокоен. Способность сохранять спокойное состояние независимо от обстоятельств — одна из величайших добродетелей Кагами. — Может быть, я еще не дожил до твоего возраста, о мудрейший, но я могу думать и рассуждать. Я понимаю, что это означает. Я просто не думаю, что женитьба на моем лучшем друге станет концом света, каким мы его представляем. Мы со всем разберемся. И если мы в конечном итоге захотим детей, то в обоих наших кланах найдется много сирот войны, которым нужен дом. Ни одна из этих проблем не является непреодолимой.

Тобирама долго смотрит на своего друга, зная, что есть и другие аргументы, которые он должен привести, но не в состоянии придумать ни один из них. Он не знал, что Кагами тоже считает его лучшим другом, хотя и знал, что они близки. И где-то глубоко внутри него, в подлых, эгоистичных, презренных частях, которые он так старательно подавлял, есть шепот, который побуждает его принять это предложение по другим причинам, кроме мира. Причины, которые ближе к тому, что  _ если я не смогу заполучить его, я позабочусь о том, чтобы никто не смог, и... _

Он отворачивается.

— Со мной невозможно жить.

Несколько романтических партнеров сказали ему об этом, когда уходили, не в силах выносить его, и Тобирама знает, что он и близко не нормальный. Он слишком умен, слишком резок, слишком холоден и гораздо ближе к своим экспериментам и книгам, чем к кому-либо. Он не хочет, чтобы Кагами тоже почувствовал это разочарование.

(Слишком много людей уже разочаровались в Тобираме. Его отец, потому что он никогда не был так силен, как Хаширама. Хаширама, потому что он был не так добр, как хотелось бы его старшему брату. Сенджу в целом, когда он отказался взять невесту Узумаки, как это сделал его брат. Романтические партнеры, робкие друзья, напарники на миссиях, которые ожидали, что он будет кем-то одним, а в реальности видели в нем нечто меньшее. Добавить к этому списку Кагами... Тобирама не уверен, что сможет это вынести.)

— А я ворчу, — возражает Кагами, но в его голосе слышится веселье, и когда Тобирама рискует еще раз взглянуть на него, тот слегка улыбается, и в его черных глазах появляются искорки, которые можно назвать нежностью. — Сенджу, ты не скажешь мне ничего такого, чего бы я уже не знал. Мы же друзья. Вещи не должны меняться.

— Но они изменятся, — это самое близкое к правде, что может сказать Тобирама, не озвучивая ее, и он задается вопросом, заметит ли это Кагами.

— Возможно, — соглашается Кагами, и становится ясно, что он этого не замечает. Тобирама не может сказать, испытал ли он облегчение или разочарование. Затем он улыбается еще ярче, чем в прошлый раз, и Тобираме становится трудно думать. — Но перемены — это ведь не так уж плохо, верно?

Тобирама еще мгновение смотрит на него, впитывая упрямую искорку в его красивом лице, в линии его плеч, в линии его подбородка, и знает, что на каждый логичный, осторожный аргумент, который он приведет, у Кагами будет три гораздо менее аргументированных, чтобы сбить его, и в конечном итоге он все равно победит.    
Тобирама закрывает глаза, зажимает переносицу и позволяет себе последнее проникновенное:

—  _ Проблематично _ .

Кагами смеется, и хотя он явно знает, что победил, это вовсе не злорадство. Просто искренняя радость, согретая любовью, которую Тобирама когда-либо получал только от самых близких членов своей семьи, и это тоже вызывает у него улыбку, как бы он ни пытался ее скрыть.

— Альбинос Нара, — поддразнивает его Кагами, хотя и не пытается обидеть.

— Упрямый Учиха, — парирует Тобирама и поворачивается к нему. Он встречает его взгляд, все еще находя странным, что  _ может _ , что шаринган, которого он так долго боялся, больше не представляет угрозы, и серьезно спрашивает: — Ты уверен?

Кагами бросает взгляд на улицу, чуть прищурившись — заинтересованно и расчетливо одновременно — а затем одаривает Тобираму почти озорной улыбкой. Знакомое мерцание чакры сообщает о том, кого именно он увидел, и у Тобирамы есть полсекунды, чтобы собраться с силами, прежде чем Кагами произнесет достаточно громко, чтобы это не прозвучало нарочито:

— Конечно, я выйду за тебя, Тобирама!

Затем он протягивает руку, обхватывает Тобираму сзади за шею и быстро тянет его к себе, его намерение ослепительно очевидно.

Тобирама закрывает глаза, чувствуя что-то среднее между смирением и весельем, и поднимает руку, чтобы опереться на грудь Кагами, замедляя их столкновение. Кагами моргает, но Тобирама не останавливается, наклоняя голову и позволяя их губам встретиться более естественно, чем тот почти выпад, к которому стремился Кагами. Поцелуй легкий и осторожный, даже если не выглядит таковым, и после секундного удивления Кагами отвечает и углубляет его с благодарной легкостью, даже если это его первый поцелуй с мужчиной. Тобирама позволяет ему контролировать это, откидывает голову назад, когда Кагами толкает его, позволяет рукам Кагами найти его затылок и талию и плотно обхватить, и делает вид, что не слышит, как кто-то отчаянно задыхается позади них.

Кагами замедляет поцелуй, смягчает его. Его большой палец скользит по коже Тобирамы, и Тобирама не может побороть дрожь, когда его ноготь мягко царапает позвонки на шее. Он закрывает глаза, сдерживая желание, которое свернулось в его животе, и концентрируется на том, чтобы вернуть дыхание под контроль, когда пальцы вплетаются в его волосы.

— Да, — бормочет Кагами, и это может быть либо повторением его согласия, либо ответом на предыдущий вопрос Тобирамы. Когда Тобирама поднимает взгляд, внимательный и оценивающий, Кагами смотрит на него с чем-то средним между удивлением и задумчивостью. Он ловит взгляд Тобирамы и снова улыбается, очень осторожно не глядя в сторону.

Ему это и не нужно. С улицы доносится яростное рычание, визг, возня.

— СЛЕЗЬ С МЕНЯ, СЕНДЖУ! — рычит Мадара в явной ярости. — Я ВЫПОТРОШУ ТВОЕГО БРАТА, И ДАЖЕ НЕ ПЫТАЙСЯ МЕНЯ ОСТАНОВИТЬ!

— Пора идти? — бормочет Кагами, кривя губы в усмешке. Он берет Тобираму за руку, крепко переплетая их пальцы.

— Пора идти, — соглашается Тобирама, бросая слегка сожалеющий взгляд на свой едва тронутый рамен. В конце концов, то, что ему удалось съесть, было довольно вкусно. Он вытаскивает из своей оружейной сумки достаточно денег, чтобы покрыть еду, затем позволяет Кагами поднять себя на ноги и вытащить через проход в стене стойки. Будь он лучше, Тобирама мог бы чувствовать себя виноватым, оставляя брата разбираться с разъяренным Мадарой, но он никогда не претендовал на высокие моральные принципы.

Кроме того, Мадара — это на сто процентов то, что Хаширама навлек на себя сам, и поэтому Тобираме действительно наплевать.

Кагами смеется, спеша вниз по улице, и как только они заворачивают за угол и скрываются из виду, он поворачивается, увлекая за собой Тобираму. Его глаза блестят, и люди смотрят на него, но на этот раз Тобирама не может найти в себе силы заботиться и об этом.

_ А что, если, _ говорит тихий внутренний голос, и Тобирама не может не слушать его.

— Итак, — говорит Кагами и слегка толкает Тобираму в плечо, подталкивая его назад, пока его плечи не упираются в стену одного из новых зданий. Учиха подходит, наклоняясь вперед, и его взгляд перебегает от глаз Тобирамы к его рту. — Все это «я обнаружил, что я тобирама-сексуален»? Я думаю, что это не такая уж большая ложь, как я думал.

— Только из-за поцелуя? — удивленно спрашивает Тобирама, но он едва ли собирается протестовать, когда Кагами снова наклоняется к нему, обхватив лицо одной рукой, а другой зарываясь в волосы. Броня на перчатках Кагами царапает его собственную защитную лицевую пластину, и Тобирама наклоняет голову ровно настолько, чтобы облегчить угол.

— Это был очень хороший поцелуй, — напоминает ему Кагами и, словно желая доказать свою правоту, подходит ближе, и их губы соприкасаются.

На этот раз это не шоу, не способ рассердить Мадару — поцелуй теплый, дразнящий, исследующий, с оттенком новизны и мерцанием в груди Тобирамы, которое в равной мере неверие, надежда и желание.

— Я думаю, мы можем сделать лучше, — бормочет он, прерывая поцелуй ровно настолько, чтобы заговорить, и он рад тому, как Кагами немедленно тянет его назад.

— Если мы сделаем лучше, — шепчет в ответ Кагами, и они оба слышат яростный рев с другого конца улицы, но более чем счастливы проигнорировать его, — голова Мадары взорвется.

— Тем больше причин практиковаться, — говорит Тобирама, и Кагами целует его в ухмылку.

Тобирама собирается выйти замуж за человека, которого любит, и даже если Кагами не отвечает ему взаимностью, это прекрасно. У них есть время.

Хотя у них определенно его будет меньше, если Мадара действительно сумеет обезглавить его, судя по тому, как он выглядит. Тобирама пригибается, увлекая за собой Кагами, и кунай врезается в стену там, где только что был его правый глаз.

— Прекрати  _ приставать  _ к моему соклановцу! — рычит Мадара, и глаза у него почти дикие, когда он надвигается на них. Хаширама с измученным видом бежит следом, и единственное, что чувствует Тобирама, это удовлетворение. Наконец кто-то еще страдает от головной боли из-за Мадары. Давно пора.

С совершенно неподобающей ухмылкой Кагами снова хватает Тобираму за руку и тянет прочь.

— Это  _ я _ пристаю к нему, Мадара. Оставь нас в покое, — парирует он.

Лицо Мадары багровеет от ярости, и Тобирама инстинктивно хватает Кагами, вытаскивает из оружейной сумки трехзубый кунай и позволяет вспышке желтой чакры увести их прочь под смех Кагами.

Когда они приземляются в море опавших цветков вишни, держась друг за друга в теплом весеннем воздухе, возможно, что Тобирама тоже смеется.


End file.
